hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Forums
The Hypixel Forums is a place where ideas and other opinions on a variety of things on Hypixel can be discussed. Sections for reporting hackers and bugs are available, along with sections to appeal bans and to apply for staff. Linking a Minecraft account to a forum account will reward the "Creeperbook" achievement and 15,000 Hypixel Experience. Sections Games * Duels * Mega Walls * Blitz Survival Games * Warlords * The TNT Games * Cops and Crims * Arcade Games * Speed UHC * SkyWars * Housing * Crazy Walls * Smash Heroes * SkyClash * Bed Wars * Murder Mystery * Build Battle * Prototype Lobby (PTL) * Classic Lobby Hypixel Server: * Hypixel Server Discussion * News and Announcements * Server Bug Reports * Ideas and Feedback * Guilds * Community Help Forums * MVP++ Lounge (Only able to be accessed by MVP++ and above) Contact Moderators (submission only): * Report Rule Breakers * Ban Appeal * Apply For Staff Hypixel Community: * Off Topic * Introduce Yourself * Hypixel Events * Creative Hub * Builder's Lounge * YouTube Showcase * Media * Code Creations * Official Hypixel Maps Rules Of course, like any other forum or community, there are rules that are enforced for the safety of the community. You can find these rules in the following link: * https://hypixel.net/rules Also, if you're in need of a little help regarding the forums and what it is if you're new to a forum page, feel free to follow this guide: * https://hypixel.net/threads/hypixel-forum-guide-for-new-members.310750/ Forum Ratings The forums also have 14 ratings that can be assigned to posts (although not all of them can be given by all users): * Likes * Dislike - A neutral rating. Only 9 can be given per day, to a maximum of 3 per player per day. Not visible on forum profiles. * Agree * Disagree - A neutral rating. * Funny * Useful * Creative * Hype Train * Bug - Given only by the Bugs Team on bug reports. * Helper Lapis - Given only by Helpers. * Mod Emerald - Given only by Moderators. * Admin Diamond - Given only by Administrators. * Wat - Given only by Administrators. A neutral rating. * Rude - Given only by Administrators. The only negative rating achievable. Thread Stamps Forum threads can also have 5 different "Stamps" at the end of them: * Pinned - This means a thread is pinned to the subforum, and will always remain at the top of it. * Locked - This means no users are able to reply to the thread. * Redirect - This means the thread is now located in another subforum, but this link can still be used to access it. * Admin Reply - This means there is a reply by an admin at some point on the thread (or it was made by one). * Watching - This means you are watching the thread (either by replying to it or manually choosing to), and you will be notified of further messages. Forum Ranks Other than custom staff ranks, all players can achieve 4 different forum ranks by posting more and getting more likes: * New Member * Member * Active Member * Well-Known Member All Helpers have the "Helper" forum tag, and Moderators by default have the "Moderator", however both Moderators and Admins can change their own tag, and so there is a large range of possible tags. Trophy Points A total of 113 points can be achieved through getting a total of 9 Trohpies Other links: Official forums: https://hypixel.net/forums/ Category:Forums Category:Hypixel Network